This invention relates generally to rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an axial preloading device for use with axially adjustable grooved work rolls.
In rolling mills where mating pairs of grooved work rolls are employed to roll stock such as for example bar or rod, adjustment mechanisms are employed to individually adjust each roll axially through minute distances in order to bring the grooves of the mating rolls into accurate alignment. Such adjustment mechanisms usually include relatively rotatable components which are in threaded engagement with each other. Of necessity, the rotatable components are manufactured and assembled with working or running clearances therebetween. When the rolls are subsequently subjected to axial forces during the rolling operation, these clearances can produce a backlash which will have an adverse effect on groove alignment.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of a device for preloading the axial roll adjustment mechanism to take up the working or running clearances between its relatively rotatable components, thereby eliminating backlash occasioned by axial forces exerted on the rolls during a rolling operation.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an axial preloading device which does not interfere with roll parting adjustments made to the rolls during a rolling operation.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an axial preloading device which can be rapidly and easily moved to an inoperative position when removing and replacing work rolls.